Brakes are used in a much wider variety of applications than is commonly recognized. The most obvious example of brakes is found in the common automobile. Typically, all the wheels in an automobile, whether car, truck or industrial vehicle, incorporate a braking mechanism to slow or stop the vehicle when moving. Similarly, bicycles are another common example of devices that utilize braking mechanisms.
Additionally, however, brakes may be used in many other types of machinery which have moving parts that must periodically be slowed or stopped. For example, elevators must employ brakes to regulate the travel of the elevator. Some electric generators or motors use brakes to regulate revolutions.
While modern braking technology continues to advance, many problems remain. For example, brakes by their nature are subject to extreme wear and tear. In automobiles, the demands placed on the brakes when the automobile is turning are unequal. The brakes on the wheels inside of the turn need to exert less force than the brakes on the wheels on the outside of the turn. These unbalanced forces prevent braking from being as smooth and even as it otherwise would be. Moreover, the wear on the braking mechanisms is increased.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of braking and a braking mechanism that can more evenly distribute the braking force. There is a need in the art for a brake interface that incrementally applies braking force as it is needed.